The Start Of An End
by silver-phawx
Summary: first chapter is just kinda an introduction to story,hope u enjoy it!  The world had become desolate and all free magic has been stolen,a war is coming but many of those proclaimed to save us are dead.Chaos will rain and blood shall spill.Who will win?
1. Introduction

Drip,drip drip

I listen to the sound of the leaking pipe above me,the droplets splashing onto my bruised and blooded skin. Hollow breaths escapes my parted lips as my chest pianfully heaves up and down. Never in my life had i imagend this is how it would all end,me laying alone on the cold wet mudded ground as a crimson pool forms around me. My dulling eyes gaze up into the night sky,the moon full but not beautiful,no its a horrid ruby,hanging huantingly in the almost black depths. Tears fall down the sides of my face as i hear screams and cries,the world is ending and i cant do anything,not a thing,except lay here dying. 'Oh cruel gods,i have been you toy of defense so many years and now you abandon me in my biggest time of need'i thought closing my eyes as the pain started to numb as more blood escaped my body.How did i get like this? Just how is it the end of the world? I'll tell you,i'll tell you how the war for the universe came to earth a few months ago sending everything in peril,also how the start of an end occured.

Tell me if you want me to write the story or try for something else.Hope u all enjoyed it bye:D


	2. The Start Of Everything

Heya all my first real chapter of the story hope u all enjoy it!

Oh by the way just as a note everyone in my fic will probs be out of character sorry if u dont like but hey this is my story lol.

Many years ago,a prophet said 9 warriors would rise from slumber and save the world from destruction. The gods took full belief of this and so waited,they waited throughout the silver millenium even as it crumbeld till only dust remained. But no more than 14 years after the fall of the silver millenium,there wait was rewarded as one by one 9 female warriors awakend batteling the evils of the universe,these warriors were the sailor scouts. Each warrior suprisingly a princess of fallen planets,there warrior names representing there home planets. For many years now these nine girls have fought with there all,even resulting in death at times before there were rebirthed back into the world. The gods watched as the sailor scouts battled against the entity chaos,many died,but they prevailed.Sadly the victory was not without sacrafice as those lost in the battle were not rebirthed like many times before,no instead there souls were to remain in the heavens leaving only 4 of the fabeld warriors. The prophet did not see this,that only 4 of 9 would remain,so therefore,he never warned the gods of the war that would come,the war that would obliterate each particule of magic and freedom and capture the universe in a cruel rain. The prophet never told the gods of the ultimate evil that would lead the war,the evil that was the core of all darkness and held power that would make even the immortal gods shrink in fear. So when the darkness swept over the worlds it came quick and unstopped,like a disease,leaders of the entitys armies taking up thrones all around the worlds making the inhabitants of the planet submit like dogs. One planet remains to be hit yet,one where once completely darkend the entity shall take his throne,the one planet yet to be taken is where the four warriors remain,the martion fire,keeper of time gates,glave of destruction and lunarien light.


	3. Serena's StoryHow It Started

A sigh escapes me as i sit beside Darien in the local park,the dulling rays of sun seeping around us.I know Darien wants me to talk,or even say just one word,but like usual my voice never sounds except in my mind as my only entertainment are my thoughts. I guess your wondering why its like this,especially since all i used to do when i was with Darien was blush giggle and kiss,oh and pig out on sweets. Well its simple,i'm not the same anymore,not the care free bubbly girl who always held innocence. No,those days vanished long ago,three years to be exact,the same time i lost most of my dear friends in battle only to discover after victory that those lost were to remain dead. You may think i've turned cold hearted from what i'm telling you,but thats not true,in all honesty i miss my blinding innocence and care free life. But i just cant go back to it not after what iv seen and been through.

A gentle breeze laces it self through my hair causing it to sway slightly before falling back into its resting place down to the middle of my back. Yes middle of my back,another change to me,my appearance,my royal and famous 'meet ball hairstyle' gone as was the flowing river of hair as i sliced it off in hope of if i changed how i looked i wouldn't recognise myself and be able to forget. I break from my thoughts to glance at Darien only to find an empty space and ignore the feeling of my heart sinking as i shift my gaze to the setting sun. Finally i part my lips and my voice finally sounds"im sorry"came the whisper,but its too late he's already gone. I hate what im doing to Darien but i cant help it,i feel like anyone close to me is just going to leave or get hurt and be another shard of my heart to shatter. But i don't have too much heart left to crumble,so i coudn't take anymore blows to it or else it would send me into a never ending fall and into an unbreakable numbness.

Slowly my legs bend to bring my knees to my chest so as my head can rest upon them as i let my thoughts wonder to my 3 friends the gods left me. I don't see much of them,i try to avoid the four of us meeting up,but so do they,there state of mind and life as lost and fearing as mine. As the sun sinks from sight i push myself from the bench i have been perched on for the last few hours and head home. As i think of my home i think about my family,i don't live with them anymore,i moved out weeks after the battle with chaos,i barely speak to them,i'm the same around them as i am around Darien. As i enter my apartment i let the smell of vanilla and coconut embrace me as my oil burners keep my place nicely scented,and keep me relaxed in my sanctuary. It only take me moments before a sit cross legged on my coushiny sofa and close me eyes letting my quiet and smell take over me. Slowly and dig inside myself looking for my core to train my magic like i always did and as a tingling warmth spreds through my veins i know iv found it. I let my mind and body become one with my magic letting all i have come free my mind connecting with the world and a small smile slips onto my face. Although practasing my magic is something i do on a regular basis for the past month or two i haven't been able to bring myself to as the anniversary of the scouts lost had come and now past.

As my mind weaves through the essence of earth and all its hidden magic my body feels clensed while my souls lifts and soars connecting to the journey my mind is taking. As i feel my soul lift through the sky i feel the power of the worlds natural essence and magic dampen,but i think nothing of this and let my soul continue. Then as i anticipate my soul connecting with the stars instead my soul and mind crashing back into my body rapidly before eyes burst open mouth opening. Everything outside this planet was covered in a plauge of thickly woven darkness,stars destroyed in sick pleasures of power. 'Impossible chaos was the last one,he had to be'my thoughts beg but i look up through my window i'm proven wrong as the night sky stares back at me. How am i proven wrong? Only half the stars were there even then,those left did not twinkle instead they sat a dull grey as darkness wrapped its dead fingers around it in a choke hold. Something was coming,...no it was already here and it had sunken it roots in everything,all except planet earth,at least not yet. Slowly i force myself to stand staring,this...this cant be happening.I turn only stop my heart freezing over as my gaze landed upon people that i shouldn't be able to see. "He's coming Serena,he and his armies will make earth submit like a dog as they have all the other planets if something isn't done"spoke the faded voices of 5 girls who spirits stood before her in the mangled bodies they left behinde. My mouth moved to speak but not sound was produced instead the vision of my dead friends contintued"you must figtht Serena,you and the others,save the universe or everything will perish!"there voices shouted to me. I stood there frozen over staring at the 5 almost see through mangled girls while there stared before faces straight eyes haunted with the truth i wanted to deny.

(Somewhere in the universe where no stars and light exist) Thundering could be heard through the black abyss as thousands of demonic feet pounded the ground in marching sections heading in rivers to every reach the universe could offer while a shadow formed figure sat on a throne of skulls that were continuasly decorated by runign trickels of crimson. This shadow form opend it eyes revealing eyes sockets filled with only blood as he stared through a neptune crafted mirror staring at the image of earth before his fingers lifted pentrating the smooth surface of the mirror. As the shadow formed finger broke into the mirror they became to lenthen stretching slowly towards to earth.


End file.
